


Fourteen petals of cherry blossom

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [3]
Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Fourteen years, fourteen petals.Bitter-sweet dialogue.





	Fourteen petals of cherry blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/60974.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_**First petal**_  
Izumi: Nao, I found us a vocalist. Meet Isshi, we were together in me previous band. Isshi, this is Nao, my good friend from school.  
Isshi: Nice to meet you, Nao-san.  
Nao: Nice to meet you too, Isshi-san.

  
_**Second petal**_  
Nao: Ikkun, what are you doing?  
Isshi: Writing.  
Nao: What?  
Isshi: Lyrics.  
Nao: What lyrics?  
Isshi: Nao, when was the last time you felt how it is to be hit in the face by a fist?  
Nao: But...  
Isshi: Okay, sit. But don't talk.

  
_**Third petal**_  
Nao: How about "Kagrra"?  
Isshi: What?  
Nao: You were thinking about new name for a band, so here's my proposition.  
Isshi: Nao, no one will be able to pronounce this.  
Izumi: Yes, let's fight. You're right. It makes band bond so well.  
Shin: Izumi, you should be the leader.  
Akiya: Who thinks Izumi should become the leader?  
Isshi: He's the boss here anyway, so voting is pointless. And I like that name. Sometimes you have to make life difficult for other people.  
Shin: You're an expert in this. Fans can't understand your lyrics anymore.  
Izumi: Shin, be quiet, you're not making this situation any better.  
Shin: But Izumi...  
Izumi: Listen to the leader, Shin.

  
_**Fourth petal**_  
Nao: Ikkun, why your hair is so long?  
Isshi: What do you mean?  
Nao: Can I braid it?  
Isshi: Nao, please...  
Nao: I'll do it anyway.  
Isshi: I know.

  
_**Fifth petal**_  
Nao: Ikkun, how do you sing so well?  
Isshi: Nao, you drunk too much today.  
Nao: But you sing so well. Like... Like a mermaid.  
Isshi: Nao, go to sleep.  
Nao: But really. You attract fans with your singing like a mermaid attracts sailors.  
Isshi: Akiya, take him away.  
Akiya: Me? Then stop that room first, because it's spinning and spinning...  
Isshi: Kami-sama...

  
_**Sixth petal**_  
Nao: Ikkun, aren't you happy, we're major now?  
Isshi: No.  
Nao: Why?  
Isshi: I have my reasons.  
Nao: But look, we have a comma in our name and we play in bigger venues...  
Isshi: They gave us some kids with ADHD to take care of. It really is wonderfull.  
Nao: Huh?  
Isshi: Huh, huh..  
Hiroto: ALICE DESU!!!  
Isshi: Example number one, Nao. Small squirrel named Hiroto.

  
_**Seventh petal**_  
Akiya fell asleep on two chairs next to each other, then fell from them.  
Nao: What's with you and falling down after you wake up?  
Akiya: Nao!  
Isshi: What? What's going on?  
Nao: You don't want to know, Ikkun.  
Akiya: You don't have to know all our secrets.  
Isshi: Secrets? You two have any secrets? From me?  
Akiya: Yes, especially from you.  
Isshi: Very funny, Akiya, really. Unbelievably funny, Sleeping Beauty.

  
_**Eight petal**_  
Nao: Ikkun! Why did you cut your hair?!  
Isshi: Why you straighten yours?  
Nao: Okay, I'm not asking anymore.  
Akiya: Like a married couple.  
Isshi: When I show you married couple, Akiya, you'll be sorry.  
Izumi: Couldn't you guys start working or something?  
Shin: Izumi, what do you expect from them? Come with me, I'll make you some tea.

  
_**Ninth petal**_  
Izumi: Have you noticed, how weirdly Nao is acting lately?  
Shin looked at Izumi surprised, freezing with spoon halfway to his mouth.  
Shin: Really? I haven't. But if I think about it, you're right.  
Akiya: Isshi is nice to him.  
Izumi: What?  
Akiya: He's nice. Only for Nao.  
Shin: Akiya, are you saying he...  
Akiya: Yes. Both of them feel the same way about eachother. But of course they won't notice it.

  
_**Tenth petal**_  
Nao: What do you think, what about Shin and Akiya were talking about that time in the tourbus?  
Isshi: I think, they were talking about us.  
Nao: Why?  
Isshi: They looked at us. That's logical.  
Nao: For you. Not for me.  
Isshi: Yamada, you're not thinking logically very often. You do something spontanously, then notice why it wasn't so good.  
Nao: I need to buy a dictionary.  
Isshi: Why?  
Nao: But I doubt I'll find somewhere dictionary from vocalist, to Japanese.  
Isshi: You're saying, my way of speaking is to sophisticated?  
Nao: That's understatement, Shinohara.  
Isshi: Even when you break my good mood, I can't be angry at you.  
Nao: I love you to.  
Nao laughted.

  
_**Eleventh petal**_  
Nao: So you can get angry at me.  
Isshi: You were the one, who got angry, Yamada.  
Nao: But it turned out, you can say "sorry".  
Isshi: Yes, I can. I'm surprised.  
Nao: Don't you think starry sky is beautifull?  
Isshi: Starlesss night is prettier. You can imagine stars and with imagination, possibilities are endless.  
Nao: Dark night more beautifull than starry one. Very interesting, Shino.  
Isshi: You're also more beautifull than stars in the sky...  
Isshi opened his eyes wide.  
Isshi: Yamiyo.  
Nao: What?  
Isshi: For two weeks I've been thinking about some other way of abbrieviating your name. Yamiyo. It's perfect.  
Nao: Melodic.  
Isshi: And fits you perfectly.

  
_**Twelveth petal**_  
Nao: You took me here, because?  
Isshi: Because I wanna take you for a ride.  
Nao: Car is on a parking lot.  
Isshi: Did I say something about cars?  
Isshi sat Nao in front of him and grabbed his hands.  
Nao: And I thought you were kidding, when you said, you can ride a horse.  
Isshi: Oh, Yamiyo. Sometimes I really don't get you. Now hold in here.  
Nao grabbed Isshi's hands, then closed his eyes. All of it seemed to be just an illusion.

  
_**Thirteenth petal**_  
Isshi: Yamiyo?  
Nao: Yes?  
Isshi: What would you do if I were gone?  
Nao: I'd throw away my cane and use our balcony.  
Isshi: What walking cane? What balcony?  
Nao: You know, when I'll be over sixty, I'll probably won't be able to move around by myself. And I couldn't live. So I would kill myself.  
Isshi: Don't even say that. You can't do that.  
Nao: Why?  
Isshi: Because...  
Nao for the first time saw that Isshi couldn't find words.  
Isshi: _I need to write a letter._

  
_**Fourteenth petal**_  
Nao: Shino?  
Isshi: Yes?  
Nao: Why are you still here?  
Isshi: I don't understand.  
Nao: Why won't you go to the other side?  
Isshi: Because you're not there, Yamiyo.

The end


End file.
